


I don't love you in that way

by Myeongluvr



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Aroace Dongmyeong, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Coming Out, Educational, Fluff, Gen, Mention of sex, Not a Love Story, Rejection, Some Romance, discussing sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr
Summary: Dongmyeong was a lovable boy. He craved affection making most people believe he was a hopeless romantic which was far from the truth. Harin could tell you this first hand. He’s had a big crush on the younger boy for months, yet every time he tries to throw a hint Dongmyeong would barely spare him a glance.Harin discovers the truth on why Dongmyeong keeps friend zoning him and learns about Asexuality and Aromanticism in the process.----This is more educational than it is storytelling so if your looking for a good plot this probably isn't the fic for you but if you want to learn more about the aroace spectrum, welcome!
Relationships: Ju Harin/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	I don't love you in that way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I was in my aroace feels and decided to project it onto Dongmyeong. This is a very personal fic for me as I basically projected myself onto Dongmyeong so I hope this gives you an insight on how asexual and aromantic people feel from your favourite aroace writer !
> 
> A small disclaimer ! I am in no way trying to say that Dongmyeong is aroace, this is all fiction and based off my own feelings and I just wanted to project this onto someone, that being dongmyeong since he is my ult bias. This is just my way of spreading awareness about the aro/ace spectrum.
> 
> Also every aro/ace person feels differently about different things so these feelings may not apply to every aro/ace person but it is how I feel - so welcome to my brain !

Dongmyeong was a lovable boy. He craved affection making most people believe he was a hopeless romantic which was far from the truth. Harin could tell you this first hand. He’s had a big crush on the younger boy for months, yet every time he tries to throw a hint Dongmyeong would barely spare him a glance. He just couldn’t read the signals. Harin’s simple I love you's held a much deeper meaning than what Dongmyeong believed. Harin was determined, even if he had to spell it out to the blonde haired boy. 

It was a usual Friday night in the ONEWE dorm. Giwook was still in his studio, working on a soundcloud song with Geonhak. Hyungu was reading one of his books on the sofa while Yonghoon was trying to bug him by asking a million questions on a topic he had no knowledge on. Hyunug was doing a good job of ignoring the older as he skimmed through the page. Harin had emerged from his bedroom, eyes landing to where Dongmyeong was sitting scrolling through netflix. That’s when the idea hit Harin. He was going to serenade Dongmyeong tonight, with the helping hand of netflix.

Harin made his way over to where Yonghoon was crouching down. He patted the boy on the shoulder as he whispered in his ear. The other boys didn’t notice this small exchange too engrossed with what they were doing. Harin told Yonghoon their secret phrase ; I-C-T (Important Confession Time). Yonghoon nodded as soon as he heard it, Harin had entrusted him with the Dongmyeong situation weeks ago. They came up with a phrase for when he needed alone time. He had only used it twice before and he had to give it to Yonghoon, he was a good distractor. He occupied Youngjo and Geonhak with a big speech on all the different types of tteokbokki he had tried in his lifetime for over an hour. A skill that Harin greatly appreciated. 

“Hyungu put that book down, we're going out for food” Yonghoon grabbed the book from Hyungu’s hands. Hyungu groaned, swatting his hand in the air to grab his book back, but Yonghoon had height on his side.

“You can’t do that !” Hyungu complained but sure enough he was already putting his shoes on. He didn’t stop grumbling about how Yonghoon could have damaged his book.

“Kang Hyungu, I know you put food above all those nonsense words in that book. I’m buying so maybe you want to hurry up before I change my mind” Hyungu’s eyes lit up as he heard that last sentence , he stopped his grumbling and slid his jacket on.

“Have a good night boys! We won’t be too long” Yonghoon winked at Harin before leaving the dorm. 

Harin let out a sigh of relief as he finally had the place just for him and Dongmyeong.

“This seems like a good one” Dongmyeong looked up at Harin, the older eyes were fixed on him. Dongmyeong just brushed it off.

“Huh? Oh, I mean sure if that’s what you want to watch” Harin snapped out of his trance as he took a seat next to Dongmyeong. He looked up at the tv to see a huge animated bee taking over the screen.

“The bee movie?” Harin questioned Dongmyeong's choice, the younger giggled as he pressed play. Before Harin knew it Dongmyeong was snuggled under his arm, his head leaning against his side as he wrapped himself in a blanket. Harin smiled down at Dongmyeong, his hand going to stroke the others hair before looking back at the tv, confused on what the hell was going on. Why was a bee even making out with a human anyway?

As the movie was wrapping up Harin had finally built up the courage to confess to Dongmyeong. The others would come home soon and he had already wasted enough time being captivated with the romantic relationship of Barry and Vanessa. He cleared his throat in hopes it would give him more courage, it didn’t.  
“Are you catching a cold?” Dongmyeong looked over concerned.

“No?”

“You’re hot and kinda sweaty” Dongmyeong sat up, spinning around to face Harin.

“I’m not sick, I’m completely fine” Harin smiled, trying to reassure Dongmyeong, the boy gave him a look before nodding. 

“Wait” Harin grabbed Dongmyeong’s arm before he could get up. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you, like a lot” Harin blurted out , his ears turning red at the words. 

“Well I’d be concerned if you didn’t, we’re best friends for a reason!” Dongmyeong giggled as he patted Harin’s head.

“Get enough rest okay?I still don’t believe you're not sick” Dongmyeong smiled before he skipped off to the kitchen. Harin sat on the sofa, his head hung low. Dongmyeong didn’t understand Harin meant it in more than a friend way. He honestly didn’t know how clearer he had to be. Harin got up ready to call Dongmyeong back over before he heard the door unlock and Hyungu and Yonghoon walking in, laughing with each other.

“How did it go?” Yonghoon asked Harin, he could tell by the others' faces that things didn’t go to plan.

“Fine, I guess” Harin shrugged. He headed to his room, his mind racing with a million thoughts of how he could try again the next day.

\---- 

Dongmyeong smiles as he talks to the camera, he’s about to wrap up his vlive. Harin has been sitting in the corner for the past 15 minutes. He originally came into practice but seeing as Dongmyeong was live he decided to take this opportunity to spend some time with him.

“Goodnight weves!” Dongmyeong waved to the camera as he finished his live. Harin turned the livestream off for him, watching as Dongmyeong relaxed in his chair as soon as the camera was off. 

“You should have come on camera! Weve’s miss you!” Dongmyeong frowns but Harin just laughs, claiming his bareface wasn’t good enough

“We both know that’s not true!” Dongmyeong laughed as he saw Harin blush slightly at the compliment. 

“Are you going to practice or just sit there and stare?” Dongmyeong asked as he cleared up his set up.

“Oh right yes, are you staying?” Harin reached over to help Dongmyeong put the tripod away.

“I was supposed to have lunch with Dongju but he cancelled on me, probably Hwanwoong making them run through the dance 100 times more than they were supposed to. He picks up on everything it’s insane” Dongmyeong chuckles as he remembers his days of training for produce. Hwanwoong was way harsher than he thought but he did an incredible job of getting dongmyeong to a level of dancing he never knew he could reach. Hwanwoong was the miracle worker of the dance department. 

Harin thought Dongju cancelling was a sign that maybe his plan would work out. So he jumped at the opportunity. 

“Stay with me! I could use some company” Harin pulled his signature puppy eyes that no one could say no to. Dongmyeong sat back down in his seat, and spun it around to face Harin’s drum kit.

“Do I need these today?” Dongmyeong pointed at the yellow soundproof headphones hanging on the cymbal stand.

“Not today, I want to show you something I made on the launchpad” Dongmyeong’s eyes lit up. He found the launchpad magical, the way the colors displayed in beautiful patterns were magical. 

Harin pressed one button and watched the pad light up to the beat of isn’t she lovely by stevie wonder. The launchpad blinked heart shapes and glowed yellow. He watched Dongmyeong’s fascinated facial expression through it. 

“Woah that was so good Harin! I loved it” Dongmyeong applauded once the show ended.

“I made it for you” Harin wore a dorky smile as he waited for a reaction. 

“I have the bestest friend ever!” Dongmyeong gave Harin a high five, not noticing the disappointed look on his face.

“We better get back before Yonghoon worries about us” 

Harin nodded and followed Dongmyeong out. He felt defeated.

They got back to the dorm, Hyungu and Giwook were both playing a video game while Yonghoon was watching them, smiling like a proud father as Giwook overtook Hyungu’s score. 

“Your siding with him! That’s not fair” Hyungu rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be a sore loser” Giwook chuckled as he passed the finish line, his hands flying up as he congratulated himself.

“Ah your back!” Yonghoon looked over to Harin and Dongmyeong. They both waved over as they slipped their shoes off. 

Harin took a deep breath and tapped Dongmyeong’s shoulder.

“Dongmyeong I need a private word with you, urgently” Harin pouted.  
“Oh sure okay” Dongmyeong muttered as he tucked his shoes away. Harin grabbed Dongmyeong by the hand and led him into the Hyung line’s bedroom , locking the door behind him.

Harin now had Dongmyeong trapped in his room. He was finally going to get Dongmyeong to understand he loved him, in the way boyfriends love each other. He needed Dongmyeong to know he wanted to spend all his time with him, pampering him with love and affection , treating him like a prince and kissing him goodnight. He wants to do it all and more, all he needs is for Dongmyeong to understand his intention and if that means saying it outright, he’ll do it.

“Dongmyeong, this is important so please listen” Harin sat on his bed , Dongmyeong was inspecting Hyungu’s bookshelf. The blonde boy spun around and nodded.  
“I love you and before you say anything else I love you in a romantic way , not just as friends. I want to grow old with you, I want to make you feel special and loved. I want to kiss you” Harin felt his whole spirit leave him as he spoke those words out. He was filled with nerves , not even able to look up at his crush.

“I knew you. That you loved me like that.” was all Dongmyeong said. His voice was calm. 

“I mean you're a great guy Harin, you really are. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I just don’t see you in that way. To be honest with you, I don’t see anyone in that way” Dongmyeong had now made his way over to Harin, he placed his hand under his chin tilting his head upwards so Harin’s eyes met his.

“So what does that mean?” Harin was confused, was Dongmyeong not interested in him at all?

“To put it simple, I don’t love you in the same way you love me-”

“How can I change ? What do you need me to do?” Harin talked over Dongmyeong, not handling the rejection well. 

“No , stop. There’s nothing you can do Harin. I’m Aromantic. I don’t feel these feelings for anyone. I love you, but not in a romantic way.” Dongmyeong tried to explain himself.

“But how is that possible? Don’t we all fall in love?” Harin was trying to figure it out.

“It’s a real thing, many people are like me. Media shoves allo-romance down our throats but there’s plenty of people who just don’t feel that spark you’d call love. The only butterflies I know are nerves'' Dongmyeong placed his hands in front of him, fiddling with his rings. 

“But you like hugs, going on dates and holding hands? I don’t understand? Isn’t that romance?”

“Hugs can be platonic , so can dates and holding hands. Just because I like affection doesn’t mean I feel romantically about people. I mean it’s different for every aro person but for me I like these small forms of affections.” Harin nodded in understandment. Dongmyeong’s words were starting to make sense.

“What about kissing and you know...sex?” Harin curiosity was growing.

“Personally kissing is too intimate so that’s a no go for me , but I know Seoho likes it!”

“Seoho is aro too?” Harin gasped in surprise. Dongmyeong giggled as he nodded. 

“He was the one that taught me this term, he’s a repulsed aromantic meaning he really hates loves” Dongmyeong chuckles at the memories of Seoho showing him different webpages. Dongmyeong can never forget the moment he felt the connection of his label. It was indescribable that this part he always thought was him just being shy was actually something that many people felt and that it was totally valid. 

“Now about sex. I’m asexual so that means I don’t feel any sexual attraction” Dongmyeong gets all embraced as he explains this part but harin grabs for his hand to calm him. A sense of relief rushes over Dongmyeong as he feels Harin's support. 

“The idea of doing that makes me feel very uncomfortable and I just don’t see people in that way. I mean I know you're a hot person, I’m not blind but I would never act on that. Do you understand?” 

“Okay yes I get it, I think? So Seoho is like that too?” Harin nods along.

“No no! Seoho is only aro while I am aro and ace. Asexuality and Aromanticism are two completely different things ! You can be both of them , one of them or none!” Dongmyeong finally gets more comfortable talking as he takes a seat next to Harin. 

“So you never want to fall in love or have sex?” 

“Pretty much yes. Well if I one day wanted to that’s valid too and doesn’t make me any less aro or ace but the reason I label myself like this is because I just don’t feel a strong connection to romantic attraction and sexual attraction like the way or Yonghoon do”

“So asexual people can have sex?” Harin asks

“Yes! It’s all a scale and if you fall anywhere in that scale your asexual. It’s just the lack of attraction , it’s a very flexible sexualitity in that sense. There’s different terms to describe different places on the scale but you can go research it if you're interested!” Dongmyeong's smile grows as he can tell Harin is finally starting to understand him. 

“So maybe once you find the right person you’ll fall in love and have sex?” Dongmyeong’s face drops in horror like he had been wounded.

“Wait? I’m sorry is that wrong?” Harin raises his eyebrows concerned.

“Completely wrong! I would be a millionaire if I got money for everytime someone told me that!” Dongmyeong groans loudly.

“There is no right person, it’s nothing to do with any person. There is demisexual which is waiting until you have an emotional bond with someone but as for asexualitly, we don’t wait for the right person because there’s no right person. If we decide we want to, it will be when we feel comfortable, if we ever do. Like I said it depends on the person. But that whole concept is very damaging and it follows Asexuals everywhere” Dongmyeong frowns, throwing his arms over his chest in protest.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” Harin covers his face in embarrassment. 

“No, It’s okay. I’m glad I could explain this misconception to you” Dongmyeong's smile finally comes back. 

“Woah, I never knew all of this. Thank you and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable” Harin feels himself growing smaller but Dongmyeong still wears his smile as he squeezes Harin’s hand.

“I would have told you if you went too far. I should have told you this sooner but I kind of wanted to see how it would develop” 

Dongmyeong wrapped Harin into a warm embrace, the older squished him against his chest tightly. 

“I’m proud of you for being so vulnerable and opening up to me” Harin told the younger as he held him close.

“I’m thankful you listened and started to understand what I was telling you” Dongmyeong squished Harin back, his grip not as strong as the broader boy.

They both stayed hugging in silence, not needing to say anything as the silence spoke for itself.

Harin looks at Dongmyeong with doe eyes, his heart all warm and fluffy because of his best friend.

“You're my favorite aromate Harin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! If you have any question please feel free to comment 
> 
> Aromate = A friend that is basically your soulmate but not in a romantic or sexual way


End file.
